memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-mission explorer
thumb|''Vesta''-class Development Project The multi-mission explorer was a multi-purpose starship type developed by Federation Starfleet in the late 2370s. Its first iteration, the , entered Starfleet service in the year 2380. The class was designated a multi-mission explorer and was test-bed for a number of experimental technologies, including quantum slipstream drive. ( |Gods of Night}}) In the early 25th century, Starfleet developed sister classes as part of the Vesta line, and defined subtypes of the multi-mission explorer as the reconnaissance, surveillance and strategic multi-mission explorer. ( ) History and specifications By February 2381, seven Vesta-class starships were in service They were the only capital starships equipped with quantum slipstream drive. ( |Gods of Night}}) The , under the command of Captain Ezri Dax, was instrumental in saving the galaxy from annihilation at the hands of the Borg Collective during the Borg Invasion of 2381. ( |Lost Souls}}) Later that year, two more Vesta-class multi-mission explorers were assigned to Project Full Circle, a mission to explore the Delta Quadrant. ( }}) The became the flagship of the Full Circle fleet in early 2382. ( ) In 2409, Starfleet launched two sister ship classes, and , to complement the Vesta. Each class was a multi-mission explorer with its own specializing, reflected in bridge officer and console allocation. The Vesta-line classes were considered science vessels with battleship and carrier capabilities. Vesta-line ships were a match for the Federation battleship. In addition, the three ship classes were built to be modular, allowing their commanding officer to exchange components between any of them. Each multi-mission explorer was equipped with a hangar bay, allowing a Vesta-line ship to command up to four simultaneously. The squadron would aid the explorer in combat. Additional in-built abilities included feedback pulse, a photonic shockwave torpedo launcher, multidimensional graviton shielding, fermion field, subsystem targeting, sensor analysis and a quantum field focus phaser array. In addition, the Vesta-line starships were equipped with an advanced Quantum slipstream drive. The minimum rank required to command a multi-mission explorer in the 25th century was vice admiral. ( ) In the 31st century, Starfleet fielded the temporal multi-mission science vessel. In response to the Temporal Cold War, this class of ship was made available to commanding officers in 25th century Starfleet. ( ) Subtypes * Federation, Starfleet: ;Multi-mission reconnaissance explorer: • ;Multi-mission strategic explorer: • ;Multi-mission surveillance explorer: • ;Temporal multi-mission science vessel: * Klingon Empire/Gorn Hegemony, Klingon Defense Force: ;Multi-mission reconnaissance vessel: ;Multi-mission strategic vessel: ;Multi-mission surveillance vessel: * Romulan Republic (with Vulcan cooperation), Romulan Republican Force: ;Reconnaissance explorer warbird: ;Strategic explorer warbird: ;Surveillance explorer warbird: Multi-Mission Explorer profile.jpg|All 3 original multi-mission explorer classes Multi-Mission Explorer.jpg|Multi-mission explorers USS Vesta.jpg|''Vesta''-class multi-mission reconnaissance explorer Rademaker Vesta.jpg|''Rademaker''-class multi-mission strategic explorer Aventine Vesta.jpg|''Aventine''-class multi-mission surveillance explorer USS Quirinal.jpg| , a ship. Eternal class.jpg|''Eternal''-class temporal multi-mission science vessel Appendices Connections External links * * category:starship classifications category:24th century starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:26th century starship classes category:31st century starship classes category:Federation starship classes category:Klingon starship classes category:Gorn starship classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes category:explorer classes category:battleship classes category:science vessel classes category:carrier classes category:warbird classes Category:Timeship classes